Carry me home?
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny asks a question jokingly, surprised when he gets a response he wasn't expecting. Slash, yaoi, Pompous Pep Vlad x Danny


**A/N: So this is obviously not a Harry Potter snarry fic lol. I thought about making it one, but I am currently obsessing over Danny Phantom Vlad/Danny because of a damn drawing I happened to come across. I haven't been writing because I've lost my muse a while ago. I'm quite surprised I wrote this. I'm not expecting any reviews or anything, I honestly wrote this because this happened to me yesterday and I had to just…express it somehow. Hahah silly, isn't it? But yes, this is sort of dedicated to my loving husband, who has no idea I wrote this because of him lol. Regardless, I hope you can enjoy. I certainly did. By the way, I still have no beta, so all mistakes are mine and I am terrible at spotting them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom and thank god I don't, otherwise, every episode would have been a yaoi one hahaha. **

Danny sighed in relief when he closed up the shop he worked at. It had been a long and tiring day. The customers were pleasant, but it had been very busy for a Sunday. The day literally left him feeling physically drained. As he walked down the block, he spotted a familiar looking silver haired man wearing a suit waiting for him at the corner. Grinning, he felt his energy bounce back up slightly from the sight. He all but ran towards the man. Once he reached him, the man happily yanked him into a hug and an eager kiss, which Danny happily returned. When they pulled apart, Vlad immediately wrapped an arm around Danny's waist and began to walk towards their home.

"No limo today?" Danny asked with a teasing grin.

"Not today, little badger." Danny had often told the older man that he didn't enjoy always taking a limo home when they were only a few blocks away from his job. It made him feel lazy. It was nice luxury every now and again, but Danny still preferred to walk, or fly, at least. Vlad decided to indulge his lover for once and walk home with him.

Danny shifted his backpack to his other shoulder. "That's too bad. I wouldn't have minded it today." He laughed.

Vlad frowned in concern. "Are you tired?" Once again, he found himself wishing Danny would just quit his job and live off his money. He had more than enough to support him, but Danny insisted on working and going to college to pay for his own things. He let Vlad spoil or treat him every now and again, but Danny insisted on proving his independence. He refused to live with older hybrid for almost two years until he was unexpectedly evicted (something about a vampire looking ghost haunting the room?) and grudgingly accepted his boyfriend's request to move in with him. He was very proud of Daniel, but wished the younger man would allow him to pay for his needs so he could go to school comfortably and happily. After all, wasn't that the point of having a billionaire for a boyfriend?

Danny waved him off. "S'nothing. I'm just being lazy." He admitted with a laugh. Feeling playful, he bumped his hip against his lover and asked, "Carry me home?"

"Sure." Vlad responded immediately, surprising Danny. He still hadn't let go of his waist.

"And you think I'm joking."

"What makes you think I am?"

Danny looked at his lover in surprise. The older man looked completely serious. Danny's heart fluttered and he couldn't help but grin. "I'm flattered, but I'm too heavy for you. You can't carry me _all the way _home."

Danny couldn't believe it—Vlad, _the Vlad Masters_, pouted! "I could carry you home."

Danny looked around. Cars passed by and there were a few people on the street. "It wouldn't be worth the trouble of looking for some place for you to go ghost just to carry me home." They reached the end of the block and made a turn.

This time, Vlad was offended. "I don't need to go ghost to carry you home. You aren't heavy, my dear." To prove his point, he pulled away from his lover. "Pull your pants up and tighten the bag on you."

Danny blushed. "W-what?"

Vlad repeated his order with a smirk and positioned himself in front of his lover so that he could climb on.

"N-no!" Danny protested, his face still flaming. He couldn't believe his lover was serious about the offer. He laughed and grabbed his lover's hand, pulling him up and forcing him to walk beside him. "Don't be such a fruitloop." Danny said with a grin. They continued to walk, silently this time. Danny glanced at his lover. He couldn't believe the man was pouting _again_. He gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek. "You're sweet." He said sincerely. It didn't seem to help the older man feel better. Shocked that his lover's mood hadn't improved, Danny didn't know what to do.

Making a decision, he sighed lightly. "You're serious about carrying me?"

Vlad nodded. "Of course, Daniel."

"Well…okay." He hoped his lover would change his mind, but Vlad only looked excited.

"Wonderful! Now I just need to look for a step…" Unfortunately, although Danny had hit puberty and gotten a bit taller, he was not as tall as the silver haired man. Danny was starting to feel discouraged about the idea, but adjusted his pants and backpack before finding a step to get on. He got on it and Vlad once again positioned himself in front of his little badger. Reluctantly, Danny leaned forward slightly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Vlad hooked his arms under his lover's knees and pulled him forward until Daniel was flushed against his back. He lifted them up and began to walk them home.

Danny had expected his lover to place him down after they reached the end of the block, but his lover continued walking. Danny couldn't believe it. Flushing, his buried his face in the crook of his lovers neck to hide his embarrassment. He couldn't believe it. His lover was actually carrying him! Vlad didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't even struggle.

"I can't believe you're carrying me…" Danny said against his neck, a broad smile on his face, despite the red flame on his face. He couldn't help but feel like a child being carried home after a long day of playing.

"It's because I love you." Vlad responded sincerely.

Danny's breath caught and he felt warmth spread throughout his body from the declaration. "I love you too, fruitloop." He chuckled. "That doesn't mean you have to carry me to prove it."

Vlad simply shrugged. "Just don't choke me."

Danny immediately lowered his arms from his lover's neck. He hadn't noticed his tightened his grip on the man. They remained silent as Vlad walked them home. When they were close, he heard his lover grunt and bend down slightly to pull Danny up against his back when he started to slip. Danny immediately felt his lovers arm shake slightly. Feeling immensely guilty, he told his lover to put him down.

"Nonsense, we're almost there." Vlad argued with a smile.

"I can walk the rest of the way, it's not like I'm injured. You're carrying me because I was feeling _lazy_ to walk home. I think that's a good enough reason to put me down and walk the rest of the way."

"Just hang tight, little badger."

"I'm surprised you've gotten me this far. Really, you can put me down now."

"Did you think I wouldn't have?" He ignored the second part of Danny's comment.

"To be honest, I thought you would've put me down after the first block." he admitted sheepishly.

Vlad scoffed. "Really?" He didn't think his lover underestimated his strength that much; especially after he had proved time and time again how powerful he is. He had no intention of putting his lover down, not when they were so close to home. He needed to prove that he could make it till they reached their front door. The mansion was within view now, so it wasn't much longer till they got there. He hoped they would get there soon though; Daniel had started to become heavy for him.

Danny nuzzled the neck before him like a content kitten. He sighed happily, sometimes shocked with how much Vlad truly loved him. Vlad would tell him every now and again how much he did, but it was the little things like this when Danny would truly feel it. It seemed silly, but Vlad took all Danny's flaws in stride and even indulged him every so often, just so the young man would feel loved. He once again found himself reflecting on how lucky he is to have Vlad as his partner.

They finally reached the entrance to their home. Vlad still hadn't put him down. "Want me to carry you up the stairs?" he offered with a grin.

"No, I think that's a bit too much." Danny answered with a laugh. Vlad put him down and then stretched.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, concerned he had hurt his lover's back.

"I'm fine." He took out his keys and opened the door. They walked into their home, Danny immediately running to the bathroom to shower. After a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into their bedroom, where Vlad was already reading a book on the bed. Smiling, Danny finished drying himself off before putting on a pair of his boxers and crawling onto the bed. Vlad placed the book aside and pulled his younger lover into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the younger hybrid's waist and moaned when Daniel's tongue came out to play with his. The billionaire sighed in disappointment when Danny pulled away and rolled onto his side of the bed.

"You're going to sleep?" He asked in surprise.

"Not my choice. I have to be up at 4 in the morning to get to my shift on time and then go to class right after."

"Or you could just quit…" Vlad reminded quietly, hoping his lover would cave. He pulled his lover close to him and nipped at his lobe. "Then we would have time to do other things beside sleep." He whispered huskily into his ear, delighted when Daniel shivered. The younger man looked like he was considering it, and Vlad grinned, tasting victory.

"No."

Vlad sighed. "Stubborn." Oh well. One day.

Danny grinned tiredly. "You wouldn't love me if I was any other way."

Vlad hummed in agreement before turning off the lights. He snuggled against his lover, who immediately shifted so Vlad could spoon against him. Danny thought about protesting, knowing it was too early to sleep, but decided against it. He loved the feeling of being held by Vlad. Danny pressed one more loving kiss onto Vlad's lips before settling in to sleep.

"Vlad?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for carrying me home."

Vlad smiled. "Anytime, little badger."

End!


End file.
